Resurrection and Redemption
by HeWhoWalksTheEarth
Summary: New guy whips Titan butt, why? Slade returns, and so does everybodies favorite blonde. Going for an AU Action piece.
1. Default Chapter

Teen Titans: Resurrection and Redemption

Note: Obviously I don't own Teen Titans and all that that encompasses; I do own Touch (You'll see). Also I will call the characters by their "real names." This leads to an interesting proposition with Robin. The creators left his un-ID'ed on purpose, and even though the character was supposed to be based on Dick Grayson, I disagree. Greatly disagree, however in spirit with the blatant Robin Starfire thing, and the fact that the old comics had the same thing I will honor that.

I wish to create each chapter (as that this is, in reality, our wishes on paper) as an episode. By remaining faithful to the "scripting" style that all comic authors and Screenwriters use, I hope to mold this world like you were watching it on TV. If you are reading these works, I must assume that you understand the basic emotional mindsets of each character on the 'toon.' I would also like to take this time to explain my intentions, and my purpose. It was brought to my attention that I shouldn't have made a character that can beat the Titan's easily. I say to this, bullocks. It is done all the time. Seru in Dragon Ball Z beats the fighters, until the last episode of the saga when Gohan goes nuts and achieves the next level. It's called cliff hanger. It doesn't have to happen at the very end of the episode. Any unresolved issue is a cliff hanger. Also, the new character is an even match for the Titans, but being caught (with your pants) unaware tends to make you a little slack. It broke the Batman's back; and Batman is unbeatable. This is a revision. If I am mistaken, then this chapter is the proving ground. Please offer constructive reviews, I will take (and relish) "Ohh, good fic, love it", but I want to gauge the success of this attempt. If I get good constructive reviews, I'll rewrite it to fix the problems. IF you didn't like it, let me know why. Flames are just that, flames.

This involves relationships, but not graphically. I don't write sex all well, nor do I wish to learn. I'm going more for the graphic side of R-Ratings. It's going be dark, going to an Ennis style Punisher, and try for the light hearted Cartoon Network style. Also involves a new character, called Touch. I got the idea after rereading some x-men and x-force comics.

Obviously: _Thought_ (Or in mid-sentence, emphasis), "Quote (Dialogue)", Normal Text

Chapter 1: Out of the Shadows

It had been a year. None of them had slept well. Not since she sacrificed her life for them. The darkness only accentuated the pain. Something was going on at Titans Tower. Random images of people caught the corners of their eyes. Starfire had to have Robin and Cyborg stay in and right outside her room at night, until she fell asleep. She saw him, if only for a brief second, she was sure of it. Larger, red hair, muscular build, he was rushing out of her closet. Robin always got the feeling he was being watched. Cyborg just set his security level higher. And Beast Boy, of course, sulked. He had been morphing randomly, fighting in his sleep. But with what. Raven usually kept her mirror on alert, so her soul self would be able to manifest and alert her. T_erra, I can never forgive you. I hope you stay that way. Forever._ _Forever more huh? That's a long time. Who's here? Just me Raven, your soul self. Sorry._ In Nevermore there was a commotion. He had entered like he owned the place. He smelled like _him_. But he charmed them all. It is here that Raven begins to doubt herself. They were acting weird. They were hiding something from her. But she could not discern what.

**Two months later.**

He struck a match and lit a cognac dipped Al Capone. Inhaling deeply, savoring the sweet smoke as it slowly enters his lungs. The dark cave flickered with the buzzing lights overhear. The throned figure stared at him intently.

"You have the new data?"

"Yeah, this suit is amazing. Being invisible makes everything a tad bit easier."

The shadowed man smiled, sadistically. _Good_, he thought, _they have no idea_. He beckoned the smoker closer. After the figure flicked some ashes on the floor he sauntered forward. A suitcase slid across the floor towards the walking man.

"Touch, I believe the money in that case will be more than enough."

"Hmm, Mr. Wilson, it's not the money, it's the fight."

Glowering, spiteful eyes, "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Heh, I'm sorry, Deathstroke the Terminator, is THAT better"

"Don't presume use that tone with me, you are in my employ, and I will kill you for such outrages."

The lights buzzed out for a few seconds. Touch's left cheek muscle underneath his eye twitched violently. Affecting a mask of indifference, he produced a three point five inch optical disc. He walked to the monitor and slid the disc in the input device on the terminal.

He began his report.

"The Titans:

Starfire a.k.a Koriand'r; Powers: Solar based energy manipulation, emotional based strength..

Beast Boy a.k.a Garfield Logan; Powers: Anthropomorphist (Ability to change into any animal shape)

Cyborg a.k.a Victor Stone; Powers: Mechanically enhanced humanoid

Raven a.k.a Rachel Roth; Powers: Emotionally impacted magic manipulation

Terra a.k.a Tara Markov; Powers: Terraforming, possible Terramorphing, or also called Geomancy

Finally Robin a.k.a Dick Grayson, Powers: None, Abilities: possess incredible conditioning, and extreme technological knowledge

Terra was obviously a double agent, deceased, encased in stone as of a year ago. The others still reside in the repaired Titan Tower. Security defenses have been improved. Once lockdown commences, each lock requires two codes; and then tower is nigh impenetrable. All windows were replaced with heat resistant bulletproof glass. You've really made them extremely paranoid."

"Very good, BUT I already knew that. Stop wasting my valuable time with your mindless prattle. Does it appear they have improved their powers or abilities?"

Clinching his jaw, "Marginally, at _best._"

"I will need to test this 'marginal improvement.'"

"It will be my last," he smirked "I grow weary of this chump work."

"As you wish, I will not endeavor to retrieve your broken and bloody corpse once they have destroyed you." Slade retorted back, remembering his various defeats.

"Fine by me." Touch spat those last words out. He cocked his head; held one nostril closed and cleared his nose on the floor. Inhaling one last time, he stepped on the cigarillo. He sauntered out of the cave, heading towards his destination. Slade tensed. _Arrogant bastard. Perhaps I shall kill him next. _Slade was still injured, recouping. A fall into molten lava can do that to you.

The sky was a brilliant blue, breezes gently swaying the trees, the clouds shaping themselves lazily, all these factors made for a great day. Cyborg and Beast Boy were jamming away at volleyball. Robin and Starfire were training, with Raven off in her own little world back in the tower. The Titans were having a good time. It had been a while since any trouble had occurred, lulling them into a lax state.

_It's been a year since Slade died. Why do I feel uneasy?_ Robin always reverted back to thoughts of Slade. He got slammed hard by a swift kick.

"Oomph" Robin breathed. "Ow, watch it Star."

"I am sorry Robin. I am not hurting you, am I?" Starfire rushed to his side.

"Slightly." Robin smirked. He always let his guard down when sparring. Especially with her. She has learned so much, it seems her memory is in good shape. _So gorgeous. Always cheerful. I wish I could learn how to do that._ Starfire helped him up and Robin dusted his suit off. Just then the Alarm went off. The team rushed to the main hall, where there was a great pounding on the door. Raven blacked in ahead of the group, tense from being disturbed. The remaining Titans appeared behind her in defensive stances.

"Person's got big balls or a death wish." Cyborg readied his sonic cannon.

"Yeah, I've wanted to crack some skulls lately." Beast Boy cracked his knuckles, morphing into a tiger.

"Titans, keep your guard up, whoever it is can be assumed to be strong." Robin barked, assuming his defensive martial artist stance.

Raven said nothing but generated defensive shields around her self. Starfire just waited, pensively. They all had elevated heart rates, each one ready to pounce. The door crashed to the ground with an ear shattering bang. Once the dust settled he was among them, faster than expected. Beast Boy pounced biting into the man's arm. He just flinched, flinging the tiger across the room. Then he smiled. Looking straight at Cyborg as he flexed, grunting in pain. Something happened that they were not ready for. The intruder began to transform. He contorted and convulsed, growing hair, and developing large muscles along with a canine appearance. Once they put their mouths back in their heads from the floor, they stared at him. A 7' wolf man stood before them, snarling, laughing.

"Hmm I didn't expect the shapeshifter to attack first. Let's play."

"Who are you?" Robin demanded, blocking a paw swipe.

"Yes, villain, I wish to know what to call you." Starfire innocently said, throwing her starbolts at him.

"Guys, lets invite him in for tea, and offer to do his laundry while we're at it." Cyborg countered, dodging a furious round house.

"Arrgh!" Beast Boy charged him, shifting to a mammoth. Raven with tendrils of ebony energy restrained the thing as best she could, allowing Beast Boy to slam into the wolf thing.

"Hmm, Good. Tactics." The canine popped his neck, flexing his muscles. He regained his footing, sprinting towards the mammoth, landing a solid uppercut to the stomach, Beast Boy crumpled under the blow, reverting back to his humanoid form, and away as the wolf kicked him hard. It wasn't his true target, as Raven barely had time to deploy a flimsy shield.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg screamed, launching himself at the assailant with a round house of his own.

"Oomph, Vic," the stranger blocked the blow easily, slightly reeling. "That would have broken my arm, if I hadn't absorbed some of Beast Boy's powers"

Cyborg dropped his guard, "Absorbed…? ...Vic…? How…?" Cyborg slumped catching a sharp knee to the gut, and clasped fists hammered into his back.

"Cyborg! YOU SHALL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS ANY LONGER!" Starfire charged, flinging Energy bolts at an unholy pace. She was angry; he dropped her friends like they were nothing. Using some quick flight moves she positioned herself behind the wolf stranger. She charged, preparing her eye beams, when he struck. He caught her fast, grabbing her arm and stomach. Starfire felt weakened, the stranger seeming stronger. He flung her clear across the room, slamming into the recovering Beast Boy. They both sank to the floor, out for the count.

"STAR! NO! I'll get you. No one hurts my friends" Robin charged him, shouting towards Raven to help out. "Try and block him, hold him if possible."

"Silly little bird, I will enjoy this," dodging a Bird-o-rang, he charged up an energy ball, focusing it at Raven. He loosed it, charging at Robin. Raven's eyes widened. His energy ball looked just like Starfire's bolt. _What is going on?_ Raven melted into the ground. Back on the floor the two combatants were trading blow after blow. Robin allowed his emotions to reign, each kick and punch reflexive, uncontrolled. The stranger smirked, dodging some of the blows, welcoming others. Then Robin made a mistake, he stopped for a split moment. The rabid beast man dropped down and pounced, slamming into Robin's side, racked his head with an elbow, grabbing Robin's arm and cleanly pulled the shoulder out of socket with a sickening pop. Robin grit his teeth, and let the white light of unconsciousness fade in. Raven came out, angry, flying towards the assailant. He had enough time to morph back to human, and reach in his pocket. Pulling his lighter out, he held it upside down in his hand, motioning a stop, flicking the lighter open, and lighting it with his thumb. Raven screeched to a stop, and flung a light fixture at him. He dodged it, flicking his hand upright and generated a ball of flame, flinging it at Raven.

"My dear Poe bird, do you want me to leave, to return nevermore?" He chuckled, his pun enraging her.

"I want you to die." Raven collapsed the cabinets pulling them into a ball.

"Too bad, it's not in the cards." He charged her head on, surrounding himself in flames, morphing into an eagle. Slamming into her bubble, breaking it took all he had, but she was down.

Beast Boy awoke groggily, to the smell of smoke, cigar smoke. The stranger had tied them all up is some strong restraints. Inhaling deeply, he opened his eyes and stared at Beast Boy.

"Hey, no smoking allowed."

"Mr. Logan, I don't think you are in a position to stop me. Those restraints will stop even a morpher, sorry."

"Who are you? I think you owe us that!" Robin spat out, angrily.

"I_ owe_ you nothing. You are lucky that I haven't killed you, _but_ I wish to be friends." He smirked "Since conversation is good for the soul, I'll spill my guts. Then we can have a slumber party, sharing makeup secrets."

Beast Boy snickered, Robin glared at him.

"My name is Touch a.k.a. Nathaniel Caleb. Powers: Mimicry, touch based; Telekinesis. All other abilities come from the mimicry. I'm 19 years old. Trained in marital arts, I gained my telekinesis by killing my sensei, my father. I absorb meta-human abilities on contact. I am a wizard at gathering information, and seek and destroy missions. I've been spying on you for the past year and a half. Getting to know each of you. Intimately. My employer, Deathstroke the Terminator, has paid me a lot of money for my services. Want anything else?"

"How do you know their names?"

"Easy Mr. Grayson," Robin dropped his jaw. "Contact between Gotham and here made it easy for yours, Cyborg never really hid it, just never said anything. Neither did Beast Boy. Ms Roth was a little more difficult, as that is just an alias as well, her real name is hidden in the Para demon realm. Koriand'r was the hardest, but a transmission back to home world and, viola, I knew. Your restraints will be easy to get out of if you wish, just apply a little thought; once the pain wears off, the answer is right beneath you. You might want to get out before Deathstroke gets my report. This will be the last time I come here as an enemy, the next time should be on invitation. Quoth this raven never more" Raven smoldered, still reeling from the invasion.

With that Touch got up, put out his Capone, morphed into a Raven, smirked, and flew out the door. A briefcase appeared on the door step.

Back at the cave Slade smirked. _Touch did well. I wonder how much of an exercise he would provide for me?_

"Your friend is coming soon, you might want to prepare."

"I have no friends, as you put it. I need no one."

"Might I suggest rehiring your three little graduates, and perhaps Dr. Light, for a Fearsome Five, so to speak? It might offer some protection from the oncoming fun. With you as leader, of course"

Touch lit a Capone, leaving the man to his thoughts. Slade closed the file, contemplating his next move. A smile crept across his face. It would be soon.

Going for a "what if I wrote Teen Titans", and was allowed to make it a little, ok sometimes lot, darker. Read and Review, if you wish


	2. Bad Deal

**Bad Deal**

**Chapter 2**

The assault on him had been brutal; it seemed all of _his_ army was after him. Touch cursed Slade under his breath. _Figures, the one challenge for him and he doesn't even try to keep me. Well, time to get that invitation._ He slumped to the street, channeling the last of Starfire's power. He focused it into a continuous beam, leveling the androids after him. Then suddenly nothing, the androids that were left disappeared. _He's testing me. I _will_ kill him. First I gotta rest. I hope they can find me. _He wearily, raggedly stumbled to the building corner. He crashed down, wincing as he landed. Focusing his power again he raises his arms up hoping it would work. He channeled the green bolts, loosed them, they flickered out, and he passed out.

Raven had been mediating on the roof when a raven shaped green fire flew into the sky. _What does he want? I am not to be toyed with._ She flew off to confront this menace. Robin had received the signal that a battle was raging near the pizza parlor. He alerted the other Titans, contacting Raven first.

"Raven, aler…"

"It's him. He's toying with us."

"Him?" _Slade! It couldn't be. Not now._

"That Touch guy, he signaled the sky with a raven. He wants us to find him."

"Come back down to the Tower, it could be a trap."

"No! He has mocked us, humiliated us, angered _me_." Voice rising with each adjective.

"RAVEN! That's an order!" Robin spat forcefully.

Raven cocked her head, ready to retort, but felt the volleyball net start to crackle. _I will save this for him. _"I'm returning, but I'm not sitting next to Beast Boy again."

"Heh, alright, alright. Raven…"

"What." Came the curt reply

"…Thanks."

Never had such an enemy dared to assault them head on, not without some sort of distraction. Slade used Terra, those worms, lasers, but never head on. They always went to him. The other chumps had always tried bank robbery, or other schemes. Why was he so ballsy? He just sauntered in and beat them. Soundly. Robin knew it was from their lax attitude. Cyborg cursed himself for not being more alert, security was his specialty. Starfire was unhappy, her friends were beaten, and she could do nothing but get tossed around. Beast Boy was seething, _This guy took my powers. He became me, if Robin even considers letting him become a Titan, I'll no longer be useful._ _I gotta prove my worth._ Soon he had an idea, he would show them. Raven was insulted. _He called me _**His**_ raven. I am not. So help me…_ Then a headlight blew. "Sorry" came the mumble. Robin was on edge. This was a mission of revenge. Everyday that the villains attacked, the closer to the villain's tactics that Robin was willing to use. This guy was heads above them. Robin thought _The Titans will bring him back to our height. Soon._

Touch had regained his thoughts. Opening his eyes he saw Raven.

"So my little caged bird has found me." He smirked. "I'm tou…"

Beast Boy, morphed into a Rhino, slammed in his side, careful to hit only his clothing, bunting him across the street so he wouldn't touch him.

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg was waiting to catch him, grasping him in a tight bear hug. "Pay-back time!"

"Hurgurhg..." as blood trailed out of his mouth. "Damn…I guess 'hello may I take your daughter on a date' is out of the question?" He whispered.

"Your right and you can't morph either"

"Riiiiight, you got me there" He became a snake slithering out, and changed in to a kangaroo, to hop out of there

"Not so fast Villain Touch!" Starfire yelled peppering the field with her bolts cornering him in a circle. Cyborg was back on top of him, barreling his back and kicking him at the same time. Robin rushed in, locking him down with his bo, stabbing it into his spine Robin then planted both feet into his lower back. Touch vomited blood. He was getting doozy. Cyborg picked him up by the neck.

"Had enough?" Cyborg taunted him

"NO SIR MAY I HAVE ANOTHER!" It was ragged, and blood filled. The crimson liquid turned his teeth the same color. He flashed a toothy grin. "Argh!" Starfire burned him with her eye beams.

More blood came rushing out of his mouth and from the new cuts from the assault, then Touch swelled with energy. He stood up, glaring at Raven, he stopped moving, and fell back down. They backed off slightly, only when he stopped did they advance. Then he exploded with energy. Raven grabbed her friends in a protective bubble, forcing them out. Then she encased him in a bubble, tight around him, suffocating him, all with one hand. The other she started tightening the grip. Choking him, crushing him, she would make him pay.

"I…do…not…belong…to…anyone…ESCPECAILLY…NOT…**_YOU_**!" Venom welled within her. Street lamps bent, bursting. The suffocating grip was inching close to it's goal.

"Raven! No!" Robin yelled. "You're killing him"

"So? He embarrassed us; He took away our freedom; He did it without remorse. We spent a year and a half under his eye. HE KNEW ABOUT US, TERRA, THE BETRAYAL, EVERYTHING. He will never violate anyone ever again. **I WILL NOT BE VIOLATED**!"

"Hurk!" Vomiting blood "…You're…pretty…when…you're…angry." Touch mustered, struggling for each word.

"Man, you are something else." Cyborg said

"Raven, release him!" Robin commanded once again.

"I'm getting tired of that tone **Robin**." Raven, reacting to Touch's comment, amplified her power.

"TITANS, TAKE RAVEN DONE! SHES GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Maybe he deserves it" Cyborg countered.

"DO IT! WE NEED HIS INFORMATION!" Robin shot back "And we don't kill." An after thought

"Very well friend Robin, but if he harms these friends I will not let up."

Beast Boy reacted first, shifting into giant eagle, slamming into Raven. "Come on Rae..let...go!" Only Beast Boy could get away with calling her that. She softened, releasing Touch, and fell under the weight of the eagle. Beast Boy caught her and landed gently. Touch stood up, smirked, opened his mouth to say something, promptly fainting from blood loss. Raven steadied her self against Beast Boy, still seething.

"Ok, Titans, lets get him back to the Tower. I modified his restraints, so they should hold him. Raven, we will talk later."

Back in the Tower the Titans were arguing over what to do with their prisoner. He groggily woke up, seated up right.

"Man, I really need a Capone now. Hey Animal Boy, they are in my coat pocket. Be a dear and get one for me." He said, barely above a whisper.

"You really are something else. Besides there isn't any smoking. I already told you."

"Gotta do something to keep people on their toes." He smiled

"Stop being so pleased with yourself. You are at our mercy" Raven snarled.

"Yes mistress." Innocently, then "Hey Dick, you modified my chains? Nice, set on a molecular level? Man, ingenious. I can still get out." Flashing a quick smile.

"No, you can't. I made sure of that. Why did you signal for us?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me where I was on the night of July 25th at Two in the afternoon? I hoped that when my Calvary arrived to save me from the evil master's minions. I would lavious my heroes with kisses and worm my way into their hearts with my off beat antics. Apparently that didn't work, so I got you instead."

"Man, I don't understand you at all. How were you able to shift, when I didn't touch you, only your clothes." Beast Boy was curious.

"Man, you are the dense one. My suit has to be attuned with me. You know like yours, so if I touch a meta-morph I can mimic them, and not get caught with my naughty bits showing later."

"How were you able to break Raven's shield?" Robin demanded?

"How about I talk to you privately first, then I'll have a Q & A, then Tea and Crumpets!"

"Ohhh I want to know about this session of Q & A. What are Crumpets?" Starfire asked. Reverting back to inquisitive or happiness was always her way.

"We are not leaving you in here with him alone, who knows what he is capable of." Raven shot back.

"Scouts honor, really. If you want to hang out at the door and let Cyborg monitor my vitals, so you can pounce if I get fresh with Dick, do it"

"I'm getting really tired of your attitude."

"I like you Raven, but _I'm_ getting tired of you reading my mind. Stay out of there." This time there was not a hint of pleasant tones. Only anger. And a perfect imitation of Raven's icy stare. "I'm serious, back off"

Raven withdrew, slightly surprised mostly embarrassed, the rest of the team backed out, leaving only Robin.

"What are you bringing to this table?"

"Man. I really need a Capone. Can I get one or not?" With that Touch morphed into an Amoeba, slipping out of the restraints and headed for the Capone's. Lighting one, he dodged a flying kick from Robin. "Ahh, that's better. Easy Dick, I needed to calm down"

"How did you do that? I modified those. I don't want to hurt you." Voice full of bravado, Robin glared at him.

"He's back Robin, and he wants you. I got caught in verbal tete e tete with him. Musta struck a nerve. Anyway, he sent those bots after me. I know you saw them. The rest of them were too busy exacting revenge."

Taken aback, Robin regained his composure, pressing "Why should I believe you? What about this Deathstroke? Your hand is getting weaker."

"Look I'm a mercenary. I sell info to the highest bidder, Deathstroke allowed me cash, fights, and revenge. I got a family. Alright, a kid, I needed the money. I'm good at it. Forgive me."

"You have a kid? You are married? What?"

"Married and divorced. In my village it is not uncommon to marry early. She was my arranged marriage. And she was pregnant. It wasn't mine but she needed help, my mother liked her so I did it. I found out later that my employer at the time had raped her. So I quit, killing him, running from the company he kept. Deathstroke found me, and the rest is what we have here." Touch looked forlorn. "You can't afford my rates for info on Deathstroke. I already paid for the repairs on the damage, so there's that."

Remembering the suit case of money, Robin realized Touch had left it. Now Robin was shifting in the role of listener, this guy was weird "You said earlier you killed your dad, why?"

"To become a man. He trained me, so my final test was to beat him. Beating him meant killing him, or being killed. I guess I'm that good." He let out a hurt chuckle.

"You perplex me." _Man, this guy sounds like Batman could use him._ Robin thought. _This could be a ploy, stay alert_ Raven warned. Robin agreed, shifting back. "Well, I'm not letting you go, or trusting you until you tell us about Slade and this Deathstroke person."

"I will not give out info for free. Isn't there any other way?"

"No." Curt, Robin glared.

"You put me in a tight spot, I was hoping to ply my entrance to the Titans with my other hand, but I need you to trust me."

"What can you pos…"

"Terra…" The responding silence was audible. "I can bring her back."

Beast Boy fell in the room, excited.

"Beast Boy, get out of here. I'm trying to…"

"Really? You can get Terra back, Dude. LETS GO ALREADY!" Beast Boy yelled as Cyborg dragged him back out. "Sorry Robin, I'll keep a better leash on him."

Robin shifted back to Touch. "How?"

"All I gotta do is absorb her power, She petrified, she didn't die. If I can absorb about half her power she will regain control and break out. If I do this, I'm good right? Pretty please?"

"We will see."

"You think I can talk to Raven?"

"If she will come in."

"Well, send in the circus."

Robin left, still considering his offer. "Raven, he wants to talk to you." Robin went down the hall, needing to collect his thoughts. "Starfire, come with me. I want to chat."

"Is it about the crumpets? And how does he make you fresh?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy stood watch, forcing Raven in the room.

"What do you want with me."

"He's coming. They are already laying siege to the underworld."

Taken aback, Raven collected her thoughts "No he's not, it's not time. I still have time to prepare, almost a full year." _Wait_ "How do you know about Trigon?"

"He's the one that introduced me to my little caged bird. I am supposed to free you. Or so he tried to impress upon me. Only I don't take to mind control, so I just pretended. But I can't get you out of my head. And whoops, I fell in love." He smiled, sincerely

"How did you know I was skimming your emotions?"

"Training, baby, I gotta be alert at all times. That and a mimic's mind is jumbled as it is. Look, seriously, if you want to get to know me, just ask, I'll open my head right up to you. I will not tolerate invasion though. But be warned. I've got a mind more fucked up than Swiss cheese."

"Don't you mean full of holes?"

"You are even cuter when you look lost. Man, I could get used to you."

"Don't push it. I will still break you. Every last piece of you." With that Raven left.

Over the next five hours Robin thought, and he decided. Robin called a general meeting, including their captive. Weirdly enough, the young man had ingratiated himself on everyone except for Robin and Raven. He tried Starfire's Pudding of Redemption, and ate the whole thing. Starfire was instantly happy with the new man. He laughed at Beast Boy's jokes, and helped Cyborg with his car. _Man, he is really trying. Yeah, I know. _Raven interjected._ Wha…Raven? _Robin thought_ Sorry, but you seem to be the only one with sense around this guy. _She shot back._ Yeah, Something's not right. I wonder if… _Robin stumbled._ If he has some sort of pheromone based power? Right. He's going to have to be fully honest with us about his powers. So…_Robin stumbled again._ Do I want Terra back? _Raven said._ Yeah. I gave her the benefit of the doubt once. If the rest of the Titan's want it, I _guess _I'll live with it. Ok, well lets find out._ "Titans, lets get this meeting started."

Now I proceed to the meeting, and maybe even Terra's comeback. It's gonna get darker. Don't worry. Read and Review.


End file.
